


Lover's Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Natasha Feels, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has never been kissed on New years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Kiss

Natasha Romanov was standing in the balcony. She had a glass of vodka in her hand. There was a party going on inside.

Stark really knew how to throw a party. For Natasha, New Year's was a little melancholic. No one had ever kissed her, well except for marks at midnight. 

She wanted to be kissed. She actually wanted to be kissed by a certain archer. But Clint seemed oblivious to her advances since Christmas. She knew he thought it was a game for her, but she wanted to tell him it wasn't. 

"Hey, Nat."

Speak of the devil. Clint stepped out and stood besides her.

Nat said, "Hey, Clint."

Clint said, "What are you doing here alone?"

Nat said, "Just thinking. "

Clint asked, "About what? "

Nat looked at him and said,"How I have never been kissed at New Years."

Clint was surprised. Natasha was a beautiful woman. Anyone would be lucky to get a kiss from her. Clint was hopeless. He had been in love with her for some years now. But he knew Natasha's 'love is for children' spiel. He didn't want to humiliate himself. 

They both could hear the count down begin. Clint saw Natasha's expression sadden. As the countdown reached one, he pulled Natasha close to him and kissed her.

Natasha was elated. He was kissing her. She wrapped her hands around his neck. The kiss was passionate and memorable. 

They came up for air and stared at each other. 

Clint couldn't hold it in any longer. He said, "Tasha, I have been in love with you. Since Budapest. "

Natasha's breath was caught. He returned her feelings. She said, "Me too. I love you Clint. Realised it when Loki took you. But lets not waste anymore time. Happy new year, Clint. "

Clint said, "Happy new year, Nat. Its going to be a good one."

They kissed again.


End file.
